


Die Fünf Phasen der Trauer

by Sternpfote



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Germany, IM SO SAD BRO, M/M, Sad, Shamballa, fivestagesofgrief, fünfphasendertrauer, royed, royxedward - Freeform
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:48:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29438535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sternpfote/pseuds/Sternpfote
Summary: Verdrängung. Wut. Verhandlung. Verzweiflung. Akzeptanz.Gefangen in einer Welt, in die er nicht gehörte, versucht Edward Elric mit seinem Leben umzugehen, obwohl er sich nichts sehnlicher wünschte, als in die seine Welt zu seinen geliebten Menschen zurückzukehren.Gefühle können eine unüberwindbare Barriere sein. Gleichzeitig aber auch die Flügel, die einen in den freien Himmel erheben. Die Frage ist nur, ob du deine Gefühle akzeptierst.(Fullmetal Alchemist 03 Fanfiction. DEUTSCH. Beinhaltet leichtes Royed. Alle Charaktere sind über 18)
Relationships: Edward Elric/Roy Mustang
Kudos: 3





	1. Verdrängung

„Es kann nicht sein.“

Deutschland ist grau. Die Straßen sind grau. Die Häuser sind grau. Die Menschen sind grau. Ja selbst der Himmel, in meiner Erinnerung von Zuhause strahlend blau mit leuchtendem Sonnenschein, ist hier grau. Dichte Wolken bedecken den Himmel und lassen keinen einzigen Strahlen Licht hindurch. Das Einzige was von oben die Menschen hier am Boden trifft, sind die kleinen Regentropfen, die sich über das graue Land ergießen und mich zittern lassen.

Ich stand schon seit Stunden im Nieselregen und starrte in den Himmel hoch. Obwohl der Grabstein vor mir die gleiche Farbe hatte, war mir der Blick zu den Wolken doch lieber. Der Wind pfiff um mich, mal so stark, dass er mich fast von den Beinen riss, mal so leicht, als würde er mich sanft umarmen wollen. Mein Mantel wehte flatternd um mich, selbst er war nicht mehr strahlend rot, sondern mattes Braun, für mich auch nicht mehr als ein grauer Fleck in dieser grauen Welt.

Als ich den Kopf schließlich vom Himmel zur Erde abwandte, erblickte ich im Augenwinkel mein Spiegelbild in einer nahen Pfütze. Die nassen, honigblonden Haare wirkten mehr trist und braun, während ich in meinen goldenen Augen das Licht verzweifelt suchte. Fast erkannte ich mich selbst nicht mehr. Weder meine Kleidung noch mein Gesicht schien so zu sein, wie ich es aus meiner Welt kannte. Als wäre ich ein gänzlich anderer Mensch geworden.

„Das kann nicht wahr sein.“, flüsterte ich zu mir selbst. „Das kann nicht sein.“

Ich atmete tief durch und wandte meinen Blick von der Pfütze zurück zu dem Grabstein vor mir. „Eduard Elrick“, las ich leise den Namen vor. Ein Stein von vielen auf dem großen Friedhof, doch der einzige Stein, zu dem ich eine Bindung hatte. Ich kam öfter her, las mir die Inschrift durch. Das dumpfe Gefühl, dass mein Herz dabei zusammendrückte, weilte in letzter Zeit nach dem Verlassen des Friedhofs zunehmend länger in mir. Die Schuld, die ich gegenüber dem Toten hatte, wollte mich einfach nicht mehr loslassen.

Hohenheim hatte mir geraten, nicht mehr herzukommen, wenn es mich zu sehr belasten würde. Dass ich aufhören sollte, mir selbst dadurch wehzutun. Dass ich nichts für seinen Tod konnte.

Ich lachte auf. „Natürlich. Es ist überhaupt nicht meine Schuld. Wie könnte es auch. ICH WAR JA NUR IN SEINEM KÖRPER, ALS ER STARB! ICH HÄTTE IHN RETTEN KÖNNEN, ALS DER ZEPPELIN ABGESTÜRZT IST! ICH HÄTTE DAS VERHINDERN KÖNNEN, ICH HÄTTE SEIN LEBEN RETTEN KÖNNEN, STATT ES ALS ENERGIE FÜR MICH ZU MISSBRAUCHEN UM-“ Meine Stimme brach und die plötzliche Lautstärke verschwand, machte stattdessen der toten Stille des Friedhofs Platz, die mich erneut vereinnahmte und mir den Atem raubte. Nach Luft ringend blieb ich stillstehen, im verzweifelten Versuch, wieder Herr der Lage zu werden.

Meine Hand legte sich wie von selbst über meine Brust, direkt über meinem pochenden Herzen. Mehrere Minuten lang stand ich schweigend da, während der Regen meine Haare und meine Klamotten an mir kleben ließ.

Schließlich ging ein Zittern durch meinen Körper und ich wandte mich schnell ab, um mit schnellen Schritten den Friedhof zu verlassen.

„Es kann nicht sein.“, nuschelte ich zu mir selbst. „Es kann nicht sein.“

Ich wurde noch schneller, ehe ich schließlich rannte, immer schneller rannte, ohne überhaupt zu überlegen, wohin, ohne auf den Weg und die Richtung zu achten. Mein Körper lenkte sich wie von selbst als ich durch die Münchner Straßen eilte und gerade so mit niemandem zusammenstieß, während mir aufkommende Tränen die Sicht versperrten. Mein Zeit- und Raumgefühl ging verloren als ich nur noch meinen keuchenden Atem hörte, als ich spürte, wie mein Herz mir in der Brust zerspringen wollte. Kurz bevor es jedoch so weit kommen konnte, erreichte ich endlich unsere Wohnung.

Mit letzter Kraft schmiss ich mich gegen die Tür, erinnerte mich keuchend, dass ich beim Gehen abgeschlossen hatte und kramte mit zitternden Fingern die Schlüssel aus meiner Hosentasche, um schnell aufzuschließen. Kaum war ich in den Flur gestolpert und das Treppenhaus hochgerannt, beinahe dabei gestolpert und gefallen, schloss ich die Wohnung ebenso auf und ließ mich drinnen angekommen auf die Knie fallen.

Mein Vater sah auf, ehe er besorgt aus seinem Büro zu mir kam und mich auf die Füße zog. „Edward, du bist ja ganz durchnässt und außer Atem. Komm, ins Wohnzimmer mit dir.“ Kurz schloss er die Tür, ehe er mich ins Wohnzimmer führte und mir half, mich aufs Sofa zu setzen.

Ich spürte seinen strengen, analysierenden Blick auf mir und als ich nach mehreren Sekunden noch immer nicht sprach oder mich rührte, hockte er sich hinunter und sah so zu mir hoch. Seine Hand streckte sich mir entgegen, ich sah ihm an, dass er meine Wange berühren wollte, doch bevor er meine Haare auch nur zur Seite streichen konnte, hatte ich seine Hand weggeschlagen.

„F-Fass mich nicht an!“, zischte ich ihn an, ungewollt zorniger als eigentlich beabsichtigt.

Er verzog nur traurig das Gesicht und stand wieder auf. „Ich habe auf dich gewartet. Das Essen steht in der Küche. Ich gehe jetzt zur Universität. Kommst du hier allein zurecht, Edward?“

„Natürlich! Ich bin doch kein kleines Kind!“ Meine Hände krallten sich an meine Knie im verzweifelten Versuch, das Zittern zu unterdrücken. Ich spürte, wie meine Automails klapperten, ein Problem, das trotz der hautähnlichen Kunststoff-Beschichtung meines Vaters noch nicht behoben werden konnte.

Nach einem weiteren Blick Hohenheims wandte der sich schließlich ab und verließ innerhalb der nächsten Minuten, die ich zitternd und schweigend auf dem Sofa verbrachte, die Wohnung. Als die Tür schließlich zufiel, hob ich den Kopf und atmete einmal tief ein und aus.

„Es kann nicht sein.“ Ich fasste mir an die Lippen, fast als wollte ich überprüfen, dass die Wörter wirklich aus meinem Mund kamen. „Es kann nicht sein.“, wiederholte ich, diesmal lauter. Meine Stimme erklang mir fremd, als würde sie zu jemand anderem gehören, den ich nicht kannte.

„Ich muss zurück.“

Entschlossenheit flackerte in meinen Augen auf, als ich mich vom Sofa erhob und meiner vom Regen nassen Klamotten entledigte. Nach einer warmen Dusche aß ich das von meinem Vater zubereitete Mahl, auch wenn mich seine Kochkünste nach wie vor nicht überzeugten. Morgen sollte ich kochen, wenn ich was Leckeres haben wollte, auch wenn meine Fähigkeiten in der Küche nur mäßig die Hohenheims übertrumpften.

„Ach, was denke ich da, das bringts eh nicht. Morgen bin ich nicht mehr hier. Morgen bin ich zurück.“ Ich hatte mir Selbstgespräche angewöhnt, was mir, wäre ich bei klarem Verstand, hätte Sorgen bereiten sollen, aber es leider nicht tat. Mit Hohenheim als meinem einzigen Sozialkontakt war es schwer, gute Gesprächspartner zu finden.

Ich lachte leicht. „Dafür hab ich ihm ja heute Tschüss gesagt. Morgen bin ich Zuhause.“ Ich schloss die Augen und lächelte. Heute würde der letzte Tag sein, den ich in dieser schrecklichen Welt verbringen müsste. Morgen wäre ich wieder in Amestris, Zuhause, bei Winry, bei Alphonse, bei Mustang…

Meine Augen öffneten sich wieder und ich sprang auf, als hätte mich etwas gestochen.

„Zuhause… Dort geht es allen gut. Ja? Allen gut?“ Mein nervöses Lachen unterbrach meine Gedanken. „Natürlich geht es allen gut, dafür habe ich doch gesorgt. Ich bin hier, damit Al wieder lebt. Er ist bestimmt bei Winry und sie essen gerade Apfelkuchen. Ganz sicher.“ Hilfesuchend krallte ich mich an die Tischkante, mein Blick auf meinen leeren grauen Teller fixiert. „Ihnen geht es gut. Es kann gar nicht anders sein.“ Ich lachte wieder, ehe ich mit einer schwungvollen Bewegung den Teller mitsamt Besteck und Glas vom Tisch fegte.

„Es muss…!“ Um die Verzweiflung niederzukämpfen stand ich auf und ging durch die Wohnung. „Und Mustang… Mustang hat es auch geschafft. Als ob der gegen Bradley verliert. Er hatte den Oberleutnant dabei. Wenn er da versagt hat- Nein, unmöglich. Das wäre dämlich! Er muss es geschafft haben. Er muss, genau. Er muss.“

Ich trat ans Fenster, ließ meinen Blick über die Straße schweifen, die Straße, die mir eigentlich vertraut war, doch jeden Tag wieder fremd erschien. Einfach, weil es nicht meine Straße war, nicht meine Stadt, mein Land, mein Universum. Ich gehörte hier nicht hin. Und dieses Gefühl, an diesem Ort fremd zu sein, verstärkte sich quälend mit jedem Tag, während ich mich gleichzeitig schmerzlich an diese Welt zu gewöhnen schien. Es war ein unangenehmes Gefühl, dem ich nur zu gern entfliehen würde.

„Ich muss zurück. Sie warten auf mich. Ich kann hier nicht bleiben. Es kann nicht sein, dass Hohenheim Recht hat. Ich war doch schonmal hier. Zwar im Körper meines Ebenbildes aus dieser Welt, aber ich war hier. Und ich habe es zurückgeschafft. Das schaffe ich nochmal. Ich muss nur einen Weg finden, Alchemie einsetzen zu können. Dann kann ich mich selbst transmutieren und durch das Tor zurückgehen. Dann bin ich wieder zurück, dann bin ich Zuhause.“

Mein Blick fixierte sich von der Welt draußen langsam auf die Fensterscheibe der Wohnung, die durch meinen hektischen Atem leicht angelaufen war. Ich hob die Hand, die rechte, die eigentlich eine Automail war und mit Stoff versuchte, Haut zu imitieren. Ich wischte über das Glas und blickte in mein Spiegelbild.

Überrascht erkannte ich einen Unterschied zur Pfütze des Friedhofs. Ein Lächeln schlich sich auf meine Lippen, während die Tränen über meine Wangen nach unten tropften.

„Es kann nicht sein, dass ich für immer hierbleiben muss. Es gibt einen Weg zurück. Es kann gar nicht anders sein!“

Ich ballte die Hand zur Faust.

„Es kann nicht sein.“


	2. Wut

„VERDAMMTE SCHEISSE!“

Ein Buch nach dem anderen warf ich nach kurzem Blick hinein gegen die Wand. In keinem von ihnen fand ich eine Antwort auf mein Problem. Keins zeigte mir den Weg zurück in meine Welt, einen Ausweg aus diesem schrecklichen Universum.

Ich war froh, dass Hohenheim nicht Zuhause war. Sicherlich wäre er sauer geworden, wie ich mit seinen Büchern umging, die er so mühsam zusammengesammelt hatte. Doch als ob mich seine kleine Privatbibliothek hier in München interessierte!

Gerade so konnte ich mir einen weiteren Schrei der Wut verkneifen und trat stattdessen den Kreidekasten vor mir über den Boden.

Nirgendwo war eine Antwort, nirgendwo war eine Lösung. Seine Frage, diese scheinbar unüberwindliche Aufgabe, stand groß und bedrohlich vor ihm. Ohne Waffe in den Händen, ohne Anleitung, stand er ihr schutzlos und schwach gegenüber, wurde von ihrer Endgültigkeit erschlagen und zu Boden geworfen.

„Verdammte Scheiße…!“, wiederholte ich leiser, meine Stimme kaum mehr als ein leises Hauchen, als würde mich meine mir selbst auferlegte Aufgabe, einen Weg zurück nach Amestris zu finden, erwürgen. Ich stolperte vom halbleeren Bücherregal zurück, ehe ich mich umdrehte und aus dem Büro meines Vaters eilte.

„Es ist alles seine Schuld…! Hätte er doch nie etwas mit dieser Dante angefangen! Seine Schuld, seine Schuld! Was musste er sich auch von ihr fangen und hierherschicken lassen?! Warum hat er das Tor zu dieser Welt geöffnet?! Alles seine Schuld!“

Zornig sah ich mich in der Wohnung um, schnappte mir eins der wenigen gerahmten Bilder und schmiss es auf den Boden, mich direkt hinterher. Auf allen vieren schlug ich auf das Bild ein, ohne mich um die Glasscherben zu kümmern, die meine Haut und Stoffbeschichtung beschädigten und den Parkettboden mit Blut befleckten. Ich schlug und schlug und schlug, immer wieder Flüche ausstoßend, auf das unschuldige Bild ein.

Es war ein altes Bild, zumindest älter, als ich in dieser beschissenen Welt war. Darauf abgebildet waren in schwarz-weiß Hohenheim, welcher sich scheinbar unwohlfühlend hinter einem jungen Mann befand und diesem eine Hand auf die Schulter gelegt hatte. Der besagte junge Mann strahlte in die Kamera, ein breites Grinsen im Gesicht, während er stolz eine Urkunde hochhielt. Was darauf stand konnte ich nicht lesen, ich verstand die Sprache nicht, doch ich wusste, dass es eine Urkunde einer englischen Universität war, aus dem Land, in welchem der Junge gelebt hatte und gestorben war.

„Scheiße…“ Erst als Tränen sich zu den Blutstropfen gesellten stoppte ich in meinem Tun und starrte auf das Chaos am Boden herunter. Das zerbrochene Geschirr vom Vortag hatte Hohenheim weggeräumt, als er in der Nacht nach Hause gekommen war. Diese Scherben würde er auch wieder wegräumen müssen. Mir tat er dafür nicht leid.

Ich stand schwankend auf, meine Beine zitterten und ich hatte das Gefühl, als wäre mein Automail-Bein zu schwer für meinen Körper. Ich musste aus dieser Wohnung raus, musste weg aus dieser Welt.

Von diesem Gedanken getrieben stolperte ich nach draußen. Zu meinem Überraschen regnete es heute nicht. Mein Blick wanderte prüfend über den Himmel, der zwar vom üblichen Grau geschmückt wurde, aber keine nassen Tränen vergoss.

Fast fing ich an den Regen zu vermissen, als der altbekannte Wind mich begrüßte. Es roch nach Winter, kalt und unfreundlich, mit einer so schneidenden Frische, dass man sich am liebsten wieder nach drinnen flüchten wollte.

Ich jedoch tat das Gegenteil und ging hinaus. Diesmal war mein Ziel nicht der Friedhof. Um ehrlich zu sein wusste ich gar nicht so genau, wohin ich ging. Ich wusste nur, dass ich wegmusste.

Der Markt war mir zu voll, also ging ich durch kleinere Seitenstraßen, die kaum von den zum Abend leuchtenden Laternen beleuchtet wurden. Das Grau wurde immer mehr zu Schwarz, doch ich heftete meine Augen auf den Boden, da ich fühlte, dass der Himmel mich erdrücken würde, wie es die Bücher zuvortaten.

Ich hätte wohl mehr auf meine Umgebung achten sollen, denn unvermittelt endete mein Weg, als ich gegen jemanden stieß. Von der Begegnung überrascht stolperte ich durch die Wucht zurück und fiel sogar auf den Po.

„Pass doch auf!“, schrie man mir entgegen, doch ich schenkte dem kaum Beachtung. Zu sehr war ich verblüfft, dass jemand so plötzlich mein Schicksal hatte beeinflussen können.

So wie auch die Homunculi und Dante urplötzlich in mein Leben getreten waren, mich zurückgestoßen und mir meinen Platz als Mensch, als Alchemist gezeigt hatten. So überraschend wie Mutter gestorben war, wie der Rückstoß die Transmutation vereitelte. So wie Mustang in mein Leben getreten war, als er in die Werkstatt kam und mich am Oberteil packte, um mir wenige Minuten danach fast schon sanft neue Hoffnung zu spenden.

„Hey, ich rede mit dir!“ Die Stimme vor mir erklang erneut, ehe ich, fast als wären meine Gedanken gehört worden, vorne an meinem Hemd gepackt und auf die Füße gezerrt wurde, höher noch, sodass ich den Boden kaum mehr berühren konnte.

Meine großen goldenen Augen richteten sich auf den Menschen vor mir. Es war als wollen meine Erinnerungen mir einen Streich spielen und Mustang zeigen, doch nach wenigen Sekunden des Schrecks erkannte ich die Lüge, erkannte die Maske. Es war nicht Mustang, der mich hochgerissen hatte.

Der Mann sah Mustang bei genauerem Hinsehen immer weniger ähnlich und ich ärgerte mich, dass ich ihn auch nur kurz für ihn hatte halten können.

Doch weil noch immer kein Wort meine Lippen verlassen hatte, wurde der Mann nicht netter, sondern machte seiner Wut mit einer Ohrfeige los.

Ich spürte, wie mein Kopf durch die Wucht zur Seite gerissen wurde und keuchte erschrocken auf, meine Wange feuerrot und pochend. Fast wie Mustangs Feuer, wenn wir uns beinahe spielerisch in seinem Büro geärgert hatten und er meine Antenne verbrannt oder gegen meine Wange geschnipst hatte, nur um von mir seine Papiere ins Gesicht geworfen zu bekommen.

„Haha…“ Ich schloss die Augen halb. „Du bist nicht Mustang… Nun hör schon auf, so wie er zu tun…“

„Was redest du da? Sag das nochmal lauter, du Missgeburt!“ Der Mann zog mich näher zu sich und ich konnte seinen stinkenden Atem riechen, der mich die Nase rümpfen ließ. Im Gegensatz zu Mustangs angenehmen Parfüm konnte man den Geruch dieses Mannes nur als Gestank beschreiben. Stechend scharf und faulig, so wie der Tod riechen würde, plus eine nicht unerhebliche Menge Alkohol.

Zorn blitzte in meinen Augen auf, ehe ich dem Mann aus nächster Nähe meine Metallfaust ins Gesicht schlug. Durch die Aktion erschrocken wurde ich losgelassen und landete wieder auf den Füßen. Nach kurzem Schwanken fand ich mein Gleichgewicht wieder und sah zu dem Mann hoch.

Diesem schien die Gegenwehr meinerseits noch weniger zu gefallen, sodass es nicht lange dauerte, ehe er mit seiner Hand wieder nach mir ausholte. Ich regierte wie mechanisch, die Bewegungen von unzähligen Kämpfen vertraut. Es tat gut zu kämpfen, es tat gut etwas zu tun, was ich noch konnte. Das Lächeln schlich sich wie von selbst auf meine Lippen, als ich mich unter einem Schlag wegduckte, nur um kurz darauf nach meinem Gegner zu treten. Kämpfen, eine Fähigkeit, die man in dieser Welt kaum brauchte im Vergleich zu meiner, in der ich so oft gegen andere die Waffen erheben musste. Doch mein Gegner war kein Monster, war kein künstlich geschaffener Mensch, kein korrupter Militär, keine verrückte Frau, die nach Unsterblichkeit gierte mit der Ausrede, die Menschen vor schlimmerem zu beschützen. Nein, mein Gegner war ein einfacher Mensch, ein Mensch so wie ich, ohne Alchemie, ohne Waffe, nur ein Mensch!

Meine Gedanken hatten sich überschlagen, waren zu wild geworden, um in dem reißerischen Fluss die Oberhand zu behalten. Sie schleuderten mich hin und her, kurz in Erinnerungen, in alte Träume, in Zukunftswünsche, ehe sie mich herauszogen und weiterwarfen. Ich kam kaum mehr hinterher, rannte verzweifelt hinterher auf der Suche nach etwas, nach etwas nach dem es mir schon so lange verlangte, aber meinem Griff entfloh, wenn es gerade greifbar geworden war!

Klatsch. Schlag.

Unvorbereitet stolperte ich zurück, ließ die zum Transmutieren gehobenen Hände, mit welchen ich geklatscht hatte, sinken, als ich durch den festen Faustschlag in mein Gesicht aus meinen Gedanken gerissen wurde.

Warmes Blut lief dickflüssig aus meiner Nase und tropfte auf den Boden, während ich meine Oberlippe unangenehm prickeln fühlte.

Mit großen Augen sah ich den Mann an, welcher siegessicher grinste, sich jedoch selbst immer mehr nach hinten lehnte und schließlich mit einem lauten Rumps umfiel und auf dem Boden liegenblieb.

Erschrecken machte sich in mir breit, doch nicht wegen meinem bewusstlosen Gegner, sondern wegen mir.

„Es ist meine Schuld.“, erkannte ich geschockt. „Meine Schuld. Ich habe die menschliche Transmutation vorgeschlagen. Ich bin ins Militär gegangen. Ich habe den Kampf gegen die Homunculi begonnen, habe Greed getötet, habe Mustang und sein Team mitreingezogen, habe gegen Dante gekämpft. Es ist meine Schuld, dass Alphonse sein Leben geben musste, um mich zurückzuholen. Hätte ich besser gekämpft, hätte er das nicht machen müssen. Wäre ich richtig gestorben, wäre es vorbei gewesen. Es ist meine Schuld. Durch mich mussten Menschen sterben. Ich bin ein Mörder.“

Ich sah auf meine blutverschmierten, dreckigen Hände hinunter, die unvermittelt zu zittern begonnen hatten.

„Das hier ist meine Strafe. Ja! Meine Strafe! Ich muss hier sein, weil ich es verdient habe! Ich darf nicht mehr zurück! Es gibt keinen Weg zurück! Das hier ist mein Gefängnis, meine Hölle, die ich bis zu meinem Lebensende durchleben muss! Ich werde nicht zurückkommen, ich werde nicht zurückdürfen!“

Meine Stimme überschlug sich bei der Erkenntnis, wurde immer lauter und schriller.

„Es ist meine Schuld! Es ist meine Schuld! MEINE SCHULD!“

Ich stieß einen lauten Schrei raus.

„MEINE WAHRHEIT!“

Mit aller mir verbliebenen Kraft schlug ich gegen die Steinwand, was meine linke Hand sofort schmerzen ließ. Meine Augen brannten wie Feuer, angestachelt durch die Entdeckung.

Die Wahrheit, ein grausames Ding, dass mir schon so oft das Leben versaut hatte. Es ließ mich meine Mutter nicht zurückholen, es ließ mich Al nicht beschützen, es ließ mich Mustang nicht helfen, es ließ mich nicht nach Hause zurück, ohne weiter Blut an meinen Händen kleben zu lassen.

„ICH HASSE ES! ICH HASSE DICH! VERFLUCHTE WAHRHEIT!“

Tränen der Wut rannen meine geröteten Wangen herab als ich nach dem letzten Schlag gegen die Wand auf die Knie runtersackte.

„Verdammte Scheiße!!!“


	3. Verhandlung

„Ich schaff das schon selbst!“

Ich versuchte mich aus dem Griff Hohenheims zu winden, doch der zog meinen Kopf am Kinn nur wieder zu sich und fuhr damit fort, mit einem in Alkohol getränkten Wattebällchen meine aufgeplatzte Lippe zu reinigen.

„Aua! Au! Das tut weh! Man, sei doch mal sanfter!“, fluchte ich wütend.

„Selbst schuld. Was prügelst du dich auch? So kenn ich dich gar nicht.“ Das schien mir sein Blick zu sagen. Doch in Wirklichkeit verließ nicht ein Wort seine Lippen. Stattdessen behandelte er schweigend und ohne Fragen oder Belehrungen von sich zu geben meine Wunden.

Nach dem letzten Pflaster auf einen Kratzer an meiner Stirn wurde ich endlich entlassen und floh aus dem Wohnzimmer in meinen eigenen Raum. Schnell zog ich mir ein frisches Hemd über, um meinen von Verband umwickelten Oberkörper zu verstecken. Wie ein kleines Kind, dass das vollgemachte Bettlacken vor den Eltern zu verstecken versuchte.

Ich war stiller, seit ich zurück in der Wohnung war. Die Wände, die mir zuvor viel zu groß erschienen, waren jetzt kleiner. Sie erdrückten mich nicht mehr. Aber sie sperrten mich ein. Sperrten mich ein in dieser sterblichen, irdischen Welt, die durch ein verfluchtes Tor von der meinen getrennt war.

Schnell begann ich, mein Zimmer zu hassen. Die hellen Wände, die weiße Decke. Die dunklen staubigen Regale, die alten durchgelesenen Bücher. Das rostige Bett mit der zu dünnen Decke. Das Fenster, dass mir nur diese Welt zeigte.

Ich verfluchte den Raum in Gedanken immer mehr, bis ich die Schritte meines Vaters im Flur hörte. Der Laminatboden gab knarzende Geräusche von sich, als sie vom Gewicht Hohenheims belastet wurden. Vor meiner Tür endeten die Geräusche und ich starrte mit großen Augen das braune Holz an, wartete darauf, dass die Messingklinke gesenkt wurde, was jedoch nicht geschah. Hohenheim blieb im Flur, statt das Zimmer zu betreten.

„Edward, ich gehe jetzt.“, erklang seine Stimme.

Ich nickte, ehe ich mich erinnerte, dass er das ja nicht sehen konnte. „Ja, schon klar.“, warf ich also schnell hinterher.

„Gut. Ich bin erst Übermorgen wieder da. Bitte pass auf dich auf, während ich weg bin.“ Mir war fast, als klänge er besorgt, doch dafür fehlte dann doch die Liebe in seiner Stimme. Ob ich mir die Kälte einbildete oder ihn einfach nur von mir und meinem Herzen stoßen wollte, wusste ich nicht genau. Es tat schon genug weh, alle anderen verloren zu haben. Wenn er mal wieder ging und nicht zurückkam, wollte ich nicht, dass es wieder wehtat.

„Geh nur. Ich komm klar, ich bin kein kleines Kind mehr.“ Ich wandte den Kopf von der Tür ab. Schweigend lauschte ich den Schritten, die zur Tür gingen, hörte zu wie diese sich öffnete und schloss und wieder Stille in der Wohnung einkehrte. Um mich zu beruhigen atmete ich tief aus und ein, ehe ich auf die Füße kam.

Es fühlte sich an wie schlafwandeln als ich durch die Räume wanderte. Mein Zeitgefühl verschwand wieder und ließ mich allein in dieser fremden Welt. Es hätte Abend oder Morgen sein können, ich wusste es nicht, Hohenheim hatte die Vorhänge vor die Fenster gezogen. Mattes Licht schien hindurch, doch nicht genug um mir zu zeigen, ob es die liebliche Sonne war oder der kühle Mond oder gar die emotionslosen Laternenlampen.

Über kurz oder lang, nach stundenlangem Wandern oder nur Schritten von wenigen Sekunden hatte ich den Weg zum Alkoholschrank meines Vaters gefunden. Teure Weine, ein Champagner sogar, eine halbleere Flasche Wodka und mehrere Bier fanden sich aufgereiht in den Regalfächern.

Winry hätte mich angeschrien, Alphonse vermutlich geweint, wenn sie gesehen hätten, was ich jetzt tat. Wie Mustang wohl reagiert hätte? Bei ihm war ich mir unsicher. Ob er wie Winry geschrien hätte aus Wut, dass ich in meinem Alter nicht trinken sollte? Ha, ich bin schon so lange hier, in dieser Welt gelte ich sogar als volljährig. Geweint hätte Mustang wohl nicht. Am ehesten ein strafender Blick, kühl wie der Mond in einer dunklen Nacht, aber still, denn Schweigen traf öfter stärker als Worte es tun könnten.

Ich lachte matt und entkorkte die Weinflasche. Ohne mich um ein Glas zu kümmern hob ich die Flasche an und trank direkt aus der Öffnung. Der Wein war rot und erinnerte mich an Blut, doch der Eisengeschmack fehlte, stattdessen schmeckte ich Beeren, welche genau vermochte ich nicht zu erkennen, Schärfe und Kräuter, sowie einen Geschmack, der sich schlicht und ergreifend als Alkohol beschreiben ließ. Ethanol, C2H6O, früher Ethylalkohol genannt. Ich kannte es aus der Alchemie, doch es mal zu trinken, fühlte sich anders an.

Ein Hicksen durchfuhr meinen Körper, welches mich leicht kichern ließ. Innerhalb weniger Augenblicke hatte ich die Flüssigkeit in mich hineingetrunken, während mein Lachen zwischendurch immer verzweifelter geworden war. Als die dunkelgetönte Weinflasche schließlich leer war, ließ ich sie achtlos zu Boden fallen. Schon wieder bedeckten Scherben den Boden, diesmal benetzt von den roten Weinresten. Ob man einen Unterschied sehen würde zwischen dem Wein und meinem Blut? Der Gedanke lungerte in meinem Hinterkopf, doch ich unterdrückte den Reiz, es auszuprobieren, in dem ich eine neue Flasche nahm und mich ans Leeren machte.

Zeit ist relativ, flüchtig und wie ein Fluss. Mal fließt sie langsam, träge dahin, in besonders schmerzlichen Momenten. Man meint sogar, dass sie stehenbliebe, damit du in diesem Moment den Schmerz voll auskosten kannst und musst. In anderen Momenten scheint die Zeit zu rasen, reißerisch und nimmt dich mit auf eine unvergessliche Fahrt, lässt dir kaum Zeit zum Durchatmen und Denken.

War mir das Trinken noch so zeitlos vorgekommen, so stand nun alles still. Eine leere Flasche kullerte über den Boden neben mir, während ich meine letzte angefangene noch fest in der Hand hielt. Ich spürte den kalten Boden unter mir, auf welchem ich lag, den Blick an die weiße Decke gerichtet.

„Hey…“, hauchte ich leise zu Al und Winry. Sie sahen nicht glücklich aus über meinen Zustand. Doch allein, dass ich sie sehen konnte, vor mir stehend und auf mich runterschauend, zauberte ein unglaublich großes Lächeln auf meine Lippen. „Da seid ihr ja…“

„Du bist ein Idiot, Bruderherz. Ein richtiger Idiot!“, schimpfte Alphonse und schien kurz vorm Weinen zu sein. „Alkohol ist schlecht, warum trinkst du denn so viel! Du bildest dir sogar unsere Anwesenheit ein!“

„Was sagst du denn da…“ Ich lächelte breit, mein eigenes Lallen nahm ich nicht wahr. „Ihr seid doch da, das bilde ich mir nicht ein…“

Ich griff hoch und erwartete, den Stoff von Winrys rauer Werkhose spüren zu können. Stattdessen ging meine metallene Hand hindurch und fasste ins Leere. Kurz stockte ich, ehe ein leichtes Lachen meinen Körper erschütterte und kleine Tränchen meine Wangen seitlich hinunterliefen.

„Edward, reiß dich zusammen! Jetzt ist nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt, um durchzudrehen!“ Wütend musterte Winry mich von oben, während sie mir ihren geliebten Schraubenschlüssel wie eine Waffe drohend an den Hals hielt. „Werd nüchtern und-“

„Aber dann sehe ich euch ja nicht mehr.“ Ich ließ die Hand sinken. „Dann wäre ich wieder allein. So sehe ich euch! Kommt, lasst uns etwas zusammen machen!“

Voller Enthusiasmus wollte ich auf die Füße springen, doch schon beim Aufsetzen begann mein Kopf zu dröhnen und die Umgebung vor meinen Augen zu verschwimmen. Selbst Alphonse und Winry, die vor mir standen, verblassten etwas, was mir die Panik ins Gesicht trieb. „Al, Win!“

Als ich diesmal nach ihnen griff, verschwanden sie ganz. Das leere Zimmer war alles, was mir blieb. Schluchzend senkte ich den Kopf und vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen, um meine verzweifelten Tränen zu verstecken. „Das ist nicht fair! Nicht fair! Lass mich doch einen Tag mit ihnen verbringen! Nur noch einmal mit ihnen reden! Ich vermisse sie doch so, ich will doch zu ihnen zurück!!!“

„Also wirklich, Fullmetal. Seit wann bist du denn so eine Heulsuse?“

Das dunkle Lachen vor mir ließ mich den Kopf hochreißen. Fassungslos starrte ich Mustang an, welcher vor mir hockte und mich amüsiert betrachtete. Doch auch in seinen Augen spiegelte sich die Traurigkeit wider, die sich in meinen fand.

„Oberst… Oberst! Mustang!“ Erst in diesem Augenblick wurde mir bewusst, wie sehr ich ihn vermisst hatte. Ja, ich hasste meinen nörgelnden Vorgesetzten, der an jedem meiner Berichte etwas auszusetzen hatte, der haltlos jede Frau anflirtete und mit seiner Flammenalchemie viel zu sehr angab. Doch in diesem Moment war ich so unglaublich froh, sein vertrautes Gesicht zu sehen, welches mir schon einmal Hoffnung geschenkt hatte.

Seine schwarzen Haare fielen ihm über die dunklen Augen, welche mich intensiv musterten. Seine Lippen zeigten ein freundliches Lächeln, welches gerade mir gegenüber befremdlich wirkte, genauso wie die Hand, die er mir handschuhlos entgegenhielt.

Statt die Hand zu ergreifen, warf ich mich in seine Arme und klammerte schluchzend an ihm. Seine Uniform war an der Schulter schon bald von meinen vielen Tränen nass geworden, während ich sicherlich schmerzhaft fest an seinem Rücken krallte. Doch statt eine sarkastische Bemerkung oder eine Beschwerde von sich zu geben, obwohl er Nässe und mich doch eigentlich nicht wirklich mochte, tat er etwas unglaublich Schönes.

Ich fühlte eine seiner großen Hände auf meinem Hinterkopf, wie sie mir sanft durch die zum Pferdeschwanz gebundenen Haare fuhr, während die andere sich auf meinen Rücken legte und diesen streichelte, mit einer Art, die fast schon als liebevoll bezeichnet werden könnte.

„Wir vermissen dich alle, Edward. Ich vermisse dich. Kommst du bald zurück?“, hörte ich seine Stimme neben meinem Ohr, ruhig und kräftig wie immer, doch von einer gewissen Traurigkeit getrübt.

Ich nickte heftig. „Ich komme wieder! Ich komm bald wieder! Ich komme zu euch zurück! Wartet bitte noch etwas! Ich finde einen Weg, ich finde einen! Nur wartet bitte! Und… Und vergesst mich nicht!“ Schluchzend wandte ich mein Gesicht Mustang zu, welcher nur ruhig lächelte und mir eine der zahlreichen Tränen aus dem Gesicht wischte.

„Natürlich. Wir warten auf dich. Ich warte auf dich.“ Er lächelte und beugte sich mehr zu mir, zog mich näher an sich. Mir war, als wäre es auf einmal wärmer im Zimmer geworden. Ich spürte große Hitze in mir, die mit jedem Millimeter, den sich Mustangs Gesicht dem meinen näherte, stärker wurde.

Als seine Lippen schließlich die meinen berührten, war mir als würde ich brennen. Ich kniff die Augen zusammen und krallte fest an ihm, während neue Tränen meine Wangen hinunterliefen. Wie gut sich das anfühlte! Wie sehr ich dieses Gefühl vermisst hatte!

Ich schlug die Augen auf und schnappte keuchend nach Luft, ehe ich mich von meiner sitzenden Position zur Seite lehnte und einen Teil des brennend heißen Alkohols neben mich auf den Boden kotze. Das Zittern wollte meinen Körper gar nicht mehr verlassen, genauso wie die Tränen nicht aufhören wollte.

In Gedanken verfluchte ich den Alkohol für seine trügerischen Illusionen, während ich ihm gleichzeitig für das Gedankenspiel dankte, so sehr es mich auch der Verzweiflung hingeworfen hatte. Dennoch konnte ich Entschlossenheit darin finden, die meine Augen in unerkanntem Licht strahlen ließen. Ich würde zurückgehen. Schließlich warteten alle auf mich, also durfte ich jetzt nicht aufgeben.

„Ich schaff das schon!“


	4. Verzweiflung

„Bitte, bitte, lass mich zurück…“

Ich saß auf dem Fensterbrett meines Zimmers und spürte die kalte Winterluft in meinem Gesicht, die dafür sorgte, dass sich die Tränen auf meinen Wangen nur noch kälter anfühlten. Seit Hohenheims Abwesenheit hatte ich nichts mehr gegessen oder getrunken, was vermutlich auch zu großen Teilen dem gestrigen übermäßigen Alkoholkonsum geschuldet war, der mich dazu gebracht hatte, meinen Magen vollständig zu leeren. Der folgende Ekel, sowohl vor den Getränken als auch vor mir selbst, hatte nicht gerade meinen Appetit angeregt, weshalb ich auf weitere Nahrungsmittel lieber verzichtet hatte.

Stattdessen hatte ich mit großem Eifer und verschwommenem Blick die ganzen Bücher nochmal durchgelesen und nach einem Weg zurück gesucht. Der gewünschte Erfolg war genauso wie die tausenden Male zuvor ausgeblieben und hatte meine Hoffnung wieder zerschmettert.

„Lass mich zurück… Bitte, lass mich doch zurück…!“

Meiner Verzweiflung machte ich mit Flehen Luft, auch wenn mir eigentlich hätte klar sein sollen, dass den Himmel anschreien mich nicht zurück in meine Welt brachte. Könnte man mit einfachem Flehen und albernen Dingen wie Gebeten Dinge bewirken, wären viele Probleme schneller beseitigt, als unsere grausame Welt es zuließ.

„Verdammt bitte, ich tu auch alles! Ich gebe alles, aber lass mich zurück…! Lass mich zurück…!“

Ich klammerte so sehr am Fensterbrett unter mir, dass meine Fingerknöchel weiß wurden. Die Kälte des Winters verlor zunehmend ihre erfrischende Kühle, stattdessen wandelte sie sich zu taub machender Gefühllosigkeit, die es mir nur erschwerte, klare Gedanken zu fassen.

Schließlich machte ich meiner Verzweiflung Luft, indem ich einen lauten Schrei ausstieß. Ein Schrei, voll mit all meinen Sorgen und Ängsten, mit meinen Schmerzen und Alpträumen, mit meiner Hoffnungslosigkeit und der letzten Kraft, die ich noch hatte, bevor ich unter dem Gewicht meiner Aufgabe zusammenbrechen würde.

Einige Menschen, die sich unten durch den Schnee wagten, um ihren alltäglichen Geschäften nachzugehen, sahen erschrocken zu mir hoch. Einige zeigten sogar auf mich und flüsterten ihrem Nebenmann etwas zu.

Ich jedoch ignorierte das Geschehen zu meinen Füßen. Stattdessen wippte ich mit dem Oberkörper etwas vor und zurück, im Unterbewusstsein überlegend, ob ich mich aus dem Fenster fallen oder nach hinten ins Zimmer kippen lassen sollte. Schließlich nahm mir mein vom Alkohol noch getrübter Gleichgewichtssinn die Aufgabe ab und zog mich mit einem festen Ruck nach hinten, der mich auf dem Rücken in meinem Zimmer landen ließ, die Beine senkrecht an der Wand. Ich fragte mich, ob die Menschen unten noch meine Füße sehen konnten, die gerade so auf Höhe des Fensterbretts waren, doch ich bezweifelte es.

Ein leichtes Kichern ging durch meinen Körper, welches immer mehr zu einem Zittern ausartete. Tränen gesellten sich als Gegenteil zum Lachen dazu und ich rollte mich zur Seite, um das Gesicht in den Händen vergraben und meine Emotionen verstecken und kontrollieren zu können.

„Scheiße verdammt… Bitte…“ Ich schluchze und wischte mir durchs Gesicht, doch ich konnte mich kaum beruhigen, weder das gequälte Lachen noch das Weinen beenden. „Ich kann nicht mehr, ich kann nicht…“

Ich wusste nicht ob es Minuten oder Stunden waren, aber irgendwann raffte ich mich auf, knallte das Fenster zu und ging schnellen Schrittes aus meinem Raum.

„Ich drehe durch. Verdammt ich drehe durch. So eine Scheiße. Zusammenreißen. Zusammenreißen, Edward!“, versuchte ich mir selbst Zuspruch zu geben. Mehrfach patschte ich mir gegen die Wangen, ehe ich in der Küche zusätzlich den Wasserhahn aufdrehte und mir die kühle, klare Flüssigkeit ins Gesicht spritzte, mit der Hoffnung, dass mein Kopf ebenso klarer werden würde.

„Tief durchatmen, ein und aus… ein und aus…“ Auch wenn mir die Selbstgespräche unterbewusst immer noch etwas Sorgen bereiteten, so half es mir dennoch, die Anweisungen laut auszusprechen. Auf Befehle zu hören, wie man beim Militär gesagt hatte. Wie Mustang es gesagt hatte.

Ich senkte die Hände wieder, als sich statt der erhofften Klare lediglich Leere in mir breit machte. Mühevoll hielt ich weitere Emotionen zurück und setzte eine Maske auf, um irgendwie meine Fassung zu wahren. Ich brauchte meinen Verstand, wenn ich dieses Problem lösen wollte.

Hohenheim würde erst Morgen zurückkehren, also hatte ich noch einige Stunden, um mich zu sammeln, bevor ich ihm wieder gegenübertreten würde.

Ohne es zu wollen fühlte ich mich plötzlich unendlich allein. Allein in dieser Wohnung, allein in dieser Welt. Ich kannte hier keinen außer meinem Vater, doch selbst diesem gegenüber fühlte ich mich fremd aufgrund der jahrelangen Distanz. Keiner hier in dieser Welt kannte mich, keiner verstand mich. Nicht so, wie meine Freunde und Familie es in meiner Heimat taten.

„Alphonse… Winry… Mustang…“ Ich schloss die Augen für einige Momente, ließ gemeinsame Momente und Erinnerungen in meinem Kopf Revue passieren lassen. Es waren einige schöne Sachen dabei, erstaunlich viele sogar. Immer wenn ich über mein Leben nachgedacht hatte, war es mir wie ein Trauerspiel vorgekommen, gezeichnet von Verlust, Schmerz und Pech. Ob es so war oder nur meine subjektive Vorstellung es mir so zeigte, wusste ich nicht. Aber jetzt wurde mir bewusst, wie viele strahlende Momente es inmitten all der Trauer gegeben hatte. Wie oft ich gelächelt und gelacht hatte, wie oft ich mich glücklich gefühlt hatte, wie oft ich umarmt und geliebt wurde.

Ohne es selbst zu bemerken, begann ich zu lächeln, als meine Gedanken von Winrys Geburtstagsfeier hin zu einem Badeausflug wanderten, nur um dann bei einer durchgemachten Nacht mit Partyspielen zu landen. Unweigerlich musste ich auch für einige Sekunden an diese eine Nacht denken, die ich in Mustangs Büro verbracht hatte.

Doch mit diesem Gedanken kam auch wieder der Verlust hinzu, der die schönen strahlenden Momente kurz darauf überschattete, wie eine Decke, die sich über das Licht gelegt hatte und nur Dunkelheit zurückließ.

Ich öffnete die Augen wieder und ging mit schnellen, bedachten Schritten zur Tür, wo ich mir meinen Mantel von der Kleiderstange nahm und wenige Minuten später die Wohnung verließ. Inzwischen waren die Straßen überfüllter trotz zunehmender Kälte, doch es schien, als würde es inmitten der umherwuselnden Menschenmasse wärmer werden.

Dennoch trennte ich mich nach einigen Straßen von ihnen, um meinen eigenen Weg zu gehen. Zu meinem Überraschen führte dieser mich nicht wie sonst zum Friedhof, sondern zum Bahnhof. Ein in Amestris mir sehr vertrauter Ort, an dem ich mit Alphonse schon allerorts viele Stunden verbracht hatte, um auf einen Zug zu warten, der hier jedoch gänzlich anders und fremd, neumodisch und modern erschien.

In Gedanken verabschiedete ich mich von Hohenheim und München, als ich in einen Zug stieg, ohne überhaupt die Richtung zu überprüfen, geschweige denn ein Ticket zu kaufen. Ich hoffte einfach, ich würde inmitten der vielen Passagiere nicht auffallen und unbemerkt davonkommen.

Nach längeren Minuten des Stehens bekam ich sogar einige Haltestellen weiter einen Sitzplatz, von welchem ich aus dem Fenster blicken konnte. Die Landschaft schien gar nicht so verschieden von der meiner Heimat zu sein, was mich nicht so recht glücklich stimmte. Es war, als würde diese Welt immer wieder versuchen, wie meine zu sein, ihr zu ähneln und sie nachzumachen, nur um mir kurz darauf mit einem Faustschlag ins Gesicht zu verdeutlichen, dass es hier ganz anders war.

Ich seufzte und schloss die Augen etwas. Wie von selbst sank mein Kopf zur Seite und lehnte an der bald kalten Scheibe des Zugfensters. Die durchgemachte Nacht und der Alkohol verlangten ihren Preis und ließen mich in einen traumlosen, tiefen Schlaf gleiten.

Erst das laute Pfeifen des Zuges an einem der größeren Bahnhöfe ließ mich aufschrecken. Desorientiert und überfordert sah ich mich panisch um, drehte den Kopf in alle Richtungen und versuchte mich auf etwas zu fokussieren, um zu verstehen, was los war.

Womit ich jedoch nicht gerechnet hatte, war Mustang. Draußen auf dem Bahnsteig stand er, gekleidet in zivile Klamotten, seinen schwarzen Mantel sich typisch für ihn über die Schultern gelegt.

„MUSTANG!“, schrie ich erschrocken, ehe ich von meinem Platz sprang und mich durch die Menschen im Zug zum Ausgang quetschte. Kurz bevor die Tür geschlossen worden war, schaffte ich es noch hinaus und sprang auf den Betonboden des Bahnhofs. Ich wusste nicht einmal, in welcher Stadt ich mich eben befand, doch es hätte mich nicht weniger interessieren können. Alles was zählte war, dass Mustang hier war.

Ich schob Menschen aus dem Weg und duckte mich unter einigen Armen hinweg. Da ich weder Gepäck bei mir hatte noch - zu meiner Schande - sonderlich groß war, schaffte ich es einigermaßen schnell zu ihm. Ohne darauf zu achten, mit wem er sich gerade unterhielt, sprang ich auf ihn zu und umarmte ihn eng und stürmisch.

„Mustang! Was machen Sie denn hier, Oberst?! Wie haben Sie mich gefunden?! Oder ist der Zug wirklich bis nach Amestris gefahren? Unmöglich! Aber Sie sind es! Das ist wunderbar! Sie-“ Ich konnte kaum aufhören, meine übermäßige Freude über das langersehnte Wiedersehen kund zu tun. Doch als Mustang eine Waffe zog und sie mir gegen die Stirn drückte, erstarben meine Worte sofort und mein Mund blieb sprachlos offen, während ich meinen einstigen Vorgesetzten mit großen Augen ansah.

„Wer zur Hölle bist du. Fass mich nicht an. Zurück, na los.“ Es war nicht ein Funke Freundlichkeit in seinen Augen. Nichts als eisige Kälte starrte durch schwarze Augen auf mich herab, so viel kälter als der weiße, fast schon unschuldige Schnee, der in traurigen Flocken vom Himmel fiel.

„M-Mustang… Was…“ Ich wich mit kleinen Schritten zurück, während mein Verstand verzweifelt zu begreifen versuchte, was ich vor mir sah. Ich hatte ihn berührt und ich war nicht mehr betrunken, er war keinesfalls eine Einbildung! Warum also behandelte er mich, als würde er mich nicht kennen?!

„Ich frage ein letztes Mal.“ Mustang entsicherte die Pistole, die er weiterhin auf meinen Kopf gerichtet hielt. „Wer bist du und woher kennst du meinen Namen.“

Diesmal entfloh kein Ton meine Lippen, sondern nur Tränen meinen Augen, als ich langsam verstand, was sich vor mir abspielte. Spätestens als ich die altbekannte Armbinde an seinem rechten Oberarm sah, war mir klar, dass es sich keinesfalls um meinen Oberst handelte. Das hier war ein anderer Mensch, der vielleicht so aussah wie er, scheinbar so hieß wie er, aber nicht er war. Ein Trugbild, nein, eine andere Version von ihm.

„Wie mein Ebenbild aus dieser Welt…“, schoss es mir durch den Kopf. Durch die vielen Selbstgespräche angeregt sprach ich den Gedanken laut aus, was nur dafür sorgte, dass der Mustang dieser Welt mich finsterer ansah.

Ein trauriges Lächeln zwang sich auf meine Lippen, während mehr Tränen zu rollen begannen. „Verzeihung, das war wohl eine Verwechslung…!“ Ich hob ergeben die Hände, während der Zug, mit dem ich hergekommen war, hinter mir abfuhr. Beim erneuten Pfeifen, welches beim Ausfahren aus dem Bahnhof ertönte, sagte Mustang etwas, doch ich konnte seine Worte durch die Lautstärke nicht verstehen. Doch ich sah sein Gesicht, welches für einige wenige Augenblicke, vielleicht eine Sekunde lang, gefüllt war von Reue und Trauer. Dann drückte er ab.

Ich sah es wie in Zeitlupe vor mir, blendete urplötzlich den Lärm um mich herum aus und fokussierte mich ganz auf Mustang und die Kugel, die auf mich zukam. Ich hörte meinen eigenen Atem, zittrig und flach, ich spürte mein Herz schneller in meiner Brust klopfen. Die Kugel kam näher, zielte geradewegs auf meinen Kopf, die Stelle zwischen den Augen, während Mustangs Blick mich bereits durchbohrt hatte.

Zeit zum Denken blieb mir nicht, weshalb meine Instinkte übernahmen und mich zum Handeln zwangen. Wie von selbst hob sich mein rechter Arm und blockte mit meiner Automailhand die Kugel ab, die sich tief in die metallene Handinnenfläche bohrte. Für einen Momente setzte mein Atem aus und ich sah auch, dass dieser Mustang mich gebannt anstarrte, sich versteifte und mit jeder Faser seines Körpers diesen Moment fühlte.

Ich stolperte zurück und der Augenblick war vorüber, die Lautstärke dröhnte in meinen Ohren, während der Boden vom ausfahrenden Zug noch bebte. Ich senkte die Hand, aus welcher die Kugel kullerte, die schließlich auf dem Boden liegenblieb.

Weder Mustang noch ich sagten ein Wort, während die Menschen um uns herum den Schuss gänzlich durch den ausfahrenden Zug überhört und keine Aufmerksamkeit für uns übrig hatten. Mein Blick versank in den schwarzen Augen, deren Feuer ich so dringend vermisste und in dieser Winterkälte nicht fand.

Als er schließlich den Mund öffnete, um zu sprechen, schnellte ich vor und legte ihm meine kühle Hand über die Lippen, während die Verzweiflung aus mir sprach:

„Bitte, lass mich zurück!“


	5. Akzeptanz

„…“

Ich steckte so viel Gefühl wie möglich in meine Augen, mit der Hoffnung, dass dieser Mustang, auch wenn er nicht der meine war, mich verstand. Und tatsächlich schien es zu funktionieren, denn er senkte langsam den Arm mit der Waffe, ehe er sie sicherte und an seinem Holster am Gürtel befestigte.

Vorsichtig senkte ich die Hand von seinem Mund, die er sogleich ergriff. Fest schloss sich seine größere Hand um die meine. Gern hätte ich gewusst, ob seine Hand genauso warm war, wie die, die ich auf meiner Haut kannte. Doch meine Automail ließ mich nichts davon spüren.

„Wer bist du.“, wiederholte der Mustang dieser mir immer schrecklicher erscheinenden Welt ruhiger. Das Misstrauen war seinem Blick geblieben, doch ich erkannte, dass sich sein Gemüt besänftigt hatte, was mich aufatmen ließ.

„Edward Elric.“, antwortete ich wahrheitsgemäß. „Ich… komme nicht von hier. Verzeihung.“ Zögerlich schenkte ich ihm ein Lächeln, welches er leider nicht erwiderte. Wobei, vielleicht war es auch besser so. Ich wollte keine falschen Hoffnungen bekommen, wie Ikarus zur Sonne aufsteigen, nur um dann niedergerissen zu werden und in Hoffnungslosigkeit unterzugehen.

„Woher kennst du meinen Namen, Edward?“ Er sprach meinen Namen anders aus, als ich es gewohnt war. Wohl mehr, wie man mein Ebenbild dieser Welt nennen würde, wäre er noch am Leben.

„Eine Verwechslung und ein Zufall.“, gab ich zögerlich zurück. Ich wollte beschämt den Blick abwenden, doch er griff nach meinem Kinn und zog meinen Kopf zurück, sodass ich ihn ansehen musste. Es war nicht nur Wärme, die von seiner Hand ausging, nein es war Hitze, als würden seine Hände brennen, heiß wie Feuer, heiß wie seine Flammenalchemie, die er in dieser Welt doch gar nicht besitzen sollte. Wäre es hier schließlich möglich, Alchemie anzuwenden und zu transmutieren, dann wäre ich schon viel schneller wieder Zuhause gewesen.

„Unwahrscheinlich.“, erwiderte Mustang und ließ seinen Blick an mir herauf- und hinabwandern, ohne eine erneute Gefühlsregung zu zeigen. Ich zitterte etwas unruhig bei dem befremdlichen Gefühl der Musterung.

„Ich-Ich muss dann jetzt weiter…!“ So sehr ich mich anfangs gefreut hatte, Mustang zu sehen, so schnell wollte ich nun von diesem Ebenbild weg. Es tat weh, eine andere Version von ihm zu sehen, die mich anders behandelte, anders ansprach, anders ansah. Die anders fühlte und meine Gefühle nicht zu erwidern vermochte.

Doch dieser verstärkte den Griff um meine Hand nur und hielt auch mein Kinn weiter fest. Er beugte sich etwas zu mir runter, sodass ich seinen warmen Atem in meinem durch die winterliche Kälte kühlen Gesicht spüren konnte.

Sehr schnell heizten meine Wangen sich auf und nahmen eine beschämende rote Farbe an. „Z-Zu nah!“, rief ich etwas schrill, kam jedoch nicht weit, als er meine Lippen mit den seinen verschloss. Das Gefühl war meiner Erinnerung so ähnlich, glich auch der Illusion des Alkohols, sodass ich nicht anders konnte, als verzweifelt zu erwidern. Ich krallte mich wie von selbst mit meiner freien Hand an Mustangs Schulter, um ihn mir noch etwas näher zu ziehen. Traum, Parallelwelt, Illusion, all dies spielte für mich in diesem Augenblick keine Rolle mehr. Alles was zählte war, dass ich bei Mustang war, dass ich von ihm gehalten wurde und ihm so nah sein konnte.

Was mich jedoch aus dieser warmen Umarmung der Gefühle riss, war seine Stimme. Nicht direkt wohl seine Stimme, schließlich klang sie genauso, wie ich sie im Kopf hatte, sondern mehr, das Wort, was er sprach, oder vielmehr die Art, wie er es betonte.

„Eduard…“

Ich riss die zuvor geschlossenen Augen auf und starrte zu ihm hoch, ehe ich ihn grob mit viel Kraft zurückstieß. Mein Keuchen konnte ich nur schwer beruhigen, als mit einem Mal die Verzweiflung wieder über mir zusammenbrach.

Mustangs Augen stattdessen zeigten zwar auch eine gewisse Verzweiflung, jedoch wurde diese überschattet von tiefreichender Sehnsucht. Heimweh, aber nach einer Person. Zu meinem Entsetzen verstand ich das Gefühl, fühlte es sogar in diesem Augenblick, das Gefühl des Vermissens. Doch ich verstand auch etwas mehr darüber. Es war Einbildung, ihn mit Mustang gleichzusetzen. Er war nicht der Mustang, nach dem es meinem Herz verlangte. Und auch ich war nicht die Person, die Mustangs Ebenbild aus dieser Welt suchte.

„Verzeihung, ich-“, wollte dieser Mustang schon anfangen, doch meine starke Ohrfeige mit der rechten Hand ließ ihn verstummen.

„A-ARSCHLOCH!“, schrie ich ihm entgegen. „VERDAMMTES ARSCHLOCH! SIE- SIE VERFLUCHTER BASTARD!“ Tränen hatten sich in meinen Augenwinkeln gebildet, im Versuch meine erlangte Erkenntnis wieder hinweg zu waschen. Doch zu tief war das Wissen in mir und meinem Herzen angelangt, zu sehr wurde mir schmerzlich bewusst, dass ich in dieser Welt niemals die Leute finden würde, nach denen ich verlangte. Ich würde hier nie eine Alternative zu meinem Zuhause finden, nie einen Alphonse und eine Winry, die mir stets Familie waren und beistanden, und auch kein Mustang, der mich mit seiner Flammenalchemie wärmen und in seine großen, starken Arme schließen konnte.

Wenn ich selbst keinen Weg zurück in meine Welt finden würde, was ohne Alchemie so ziemlich unmöglich war, dann würde ich niemals das finden, was ich zum glücklich sein, was ich zum Leben brauchte.

Der Mustang dieser Welt hielt sich die rote Wange, die von meiner Metallhand sicher sehr schmerzen musste. Doch dieser Schmerz war bei weitem nicht mit dem Schmerzen in meinem, und ich glaube auch in seinem Herzen nicht vergleichbar.

„Ich bin nicht der, für den du mich hälst. Ich bin Edward. Edward Elric aus Amestris. Und du, du bist nicht Mustang. Du bist nicht Oberst Roy Mustang, der Flame Alchemist. Hast du mich verstanden?! Du bist nicht er! Und der Edward dieser Welt, dieser Eduard, der in London wohnte, der ist tot! Und ich werde kein Ersatz für ihn sein! Und du wirst auch niemals Ersatz für meinen Mustang sein!“, mein Schreien wurde immer mehr zum Schluchzen, als die Tränen kaum aufhören wollten, über meine Wangen zu laufen.

Als Mustang sie wegwischen wollte, schlug ich ihm gegen die Hand. „Fass mich nicht an!“

Einige Momente schwiegen wir, er sprachlos, ich atemlos. Als er die Stimme wieder erhob, war er sehr leise, kaum zu hören in dem Lärm, der auf dem Bahnhof herrschte.

„Eduard ist also wirklich tot? Ich hätte es wissen müssen.“ Mustang senkte den Blick. „Schließlich war ich es, der seine Leiche aus dem brennenden Zeppelin-Wrack gezogen hatte. Schließlich war ich bei seiner Beerdigung anwesend.“ Er lachte traurig. „Aber dich hier so zu sehen, sein exaktes Ebenbild… Da ist es wohl etwas mit mir durchgegangen.“

Meinem Blick schwand die Wut etwas, als sich Mitgefühl in meinen Augen breitmachte. „Schon gut.“, antwortete ich und lächelte sogar matt. Schließlich war ich es gewesen, der mit der Verwechslung und übermäßigen Berührung angefangen hatte. Den Kuss hatte ich auch erwidert, also konnte ich wohl kaum Mustangs Ebenbild die alleinige Schuld geben. „Ich habe auch falsch gehandelt, verzeih bitte.“

„Ich denke, die Ohrfeige hat geholfen, also sollte ich mich eher bedanken.“ Mustang lachte sogar leicht. „Sein Geist hätte gewiss genauso reagiert, hätte er mich in diesem Zustand gesehen.“

Ich wusste darauf nichts zu erwidern, weshalb ich ihn lediglich betrübt ansah. Nach kurzer Stille zwischen uns, trat Mustang einige Schritte zurück. „Dann ist es wohl Zeit für mich, zu gehen. Leb wohl, Edward.“ Er gab sich Mühe, meinen Namen korrekt auszusprechen, was mein Lächeln nur trauriger machte.

Als er umdrehte und ging, sah ich ihm eine ganze Weile nach. Leb wohl, hatte er gesagt. Der Satz ließ mich nicht los. Gerade als der Mustang dieser fast aus meinem Blickfeld verschwunden war, trat ich etwas vor.

„Warte!“, schrie ich laut und lief ihm nach. Verwundert blieb der Schwarzhaarige stehen und sah zu mir zurück. Mit schnellen Schritten holte ich zu ihm auf, ehe ich bei ihm angekommen keuchend stehenblieb.

„Ich muss dich um etwas bitten!“ Fordernd und verzweifelt sah ich zu ihm hoch. „Gib mir bitte deine Waffe!“

Perplex blinzelte Mustang, doch bevor er seine sichtbaren Bedenken kundtun konnte, sprach ich weiter. „Ich muss zurück in deine Welt. Zu meinem Mustang. Dafür brauche ich die, bitte hilf mir!“

Den zuvor geöffneten Mund schloss mein Gegenüber wieder, ehe er seufzte und mir seine Pistole aushändigte. Als er seinen Kopf abwendeten wollte, ergriff ich seinen Oberarm.

„Es tut mir wirklich leid, dass mein Ebenbild aus dieser Welt nicht mehr lebt. Wirklich. Aber geben Sie nicht auf. Behalten Sie ihn in seinem Herzen und kämpfen Sie weiter!“ Ich riss ihm die Armbinde ab. „Das hätte er ganz sicher so gewollt!“

Mustang musterte mich, doch diesmal konnte ich seinen Blick nicht deuten. Schließlich nickte er und wandte sich von mir ab. „Viel Glück.“, waren seine letzten Worte, bevor er weiterging und in der Menschenmasse verschwand.

Die nächsten Minuten kamen mir vor wie im Traum, als ich selbst den Bahnhof verließ. Die Waffe fühlte sich unglaublich schwer in meiner Hand an, während sie gleichzeitig eine so befreiende Hoffnung erfüllte.

Nach einigen langen Minuten, vielleicht sogar einer Stunde, fand ich mich auf einem kleinen Hügel wieder. Und zum ersten Mal seit meiner Zeit in Deutschland schien die Sonne strahlend hell vom blauen Himmel auf mich herab. Die Schneewolken hatten sich verzogen und warmer Frühlingswind kündete einen Wetterumschwung an. Unter der weißen Decke zu meinen Füßen konnte ich sogar vereinzelte grüne Flecken der Wiese ausmachen.

Es war, als würde die Welt meine steigende Motivation, meine große Hoffnung auf Rückkehr spüren und mich verabschieden wollen. Lächelnd ging ich durch den Schnee, zeichnete dabei Muster hinein, die schon bald einen Transmutationskreis ergaben. Als ich in der Mitte stehenblieb, richtete ich meinen Kopf nochmal gen Himmel.

Vermutlich hätte ich Hohenheim Bescheid sagen sollen, dass ich ging. Ich hätte mich verabschieden sollen, vielleicht auch anbieten sollen, dass er mitkommen könnte. Doch obwohl ich von meinem Vorhaben überzeugt war, wäre es doch zu risikoreich gewesen und Hohenheim hätte niemals diesen Weg gewählt. Doch für mich war er mein Ausweg aus dieser Welt.

Eine Briese strich mir die Haare aus der Stirn und ließ mich aufatmen. Frühling, neues Jahr, neue Zeit. Neues Glück, so hoffte ich.

Ich sah noch einmal voller Entschlossenheit auf meine Hände hinunter, zog die Handschuhe aus und nahm die Waffe, die Mustang mir gegeben hatte, in die rechte Hand.

Ein letzter Blick auf Deutschland. Mir fiel auf, dass es weitaus mehr Farben als nur grau gab. Dass es weiß gab, sogar etwas blau und gelb. Und auch schwarz hatte ich gesehen. Das Schwarz seiner Augen und seiner Haare. Ja, wenn ich so drüber nachdachte, hatte ich wohl einige Farben gesehen, ohne es mir bewusst gewesen zu sein.

Ich schloss die Augen und begrüßte das bekannte Dunkel vorfreudig. Ein Lächeln legte sich auf meine Lippen, als in meiner Vorstellung erst Winry und Alphonse, dann auch Mustang sich zu mir gesellten. Anders als in meinem von Alkohol verzerrten Rausch wirkten sie diesmal alle drei ganz friedlich. Die Umarmung, die sie mir gaben, hatte etwas so Warmes, vertrautes, dass ich nicht anders konnte, als mich wohlzufühlen. Und der Gedanke, dass ich diese Umarmung bald in echt spüren würde, wieder in meiner Welt, machte mich nur umso glücklicher.

Dieser Gedanke, war der Einzige, der mir geblieben war. Der Wunsch, nach Hause zu kommen und wieder bei ihnen zu sein.

Es hatte nicht geholfen, die Ausweglosigkeit der Situation zu verdrängen.

Es hatte nicht geholfen, auf diese Welt wütend zu sein.

Es hatte nicht geholfen, mit dem Leben zu verhandeln, ob es nicht doch anders sein möge.

Es hatte nicht geholfen, in Verzweiflung zu versinken und aufzugeben.

Nein. Ich musste diese Situation, diese Welt akzeptieren. Nur so konnte ich meinen Frieden finden. Nur so konnte ich mit meiner Trauer abschließen.

Ich lächelte und hob die Hand, spürte den kalten Pistolenlauf an meiner Schläfe.

Ich musste es akzeptieren, wenn ich leben wollte.

Also drückte ich ab.


End file.
